


Any Port In A Storm

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Barn Sex, F/M, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Smut, Worst Thing I've Ever Written, they got wet, very corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: After being sent on a fool's errand by Captain Levi, Petra and Oluo find themselves soaked and stranded in the stables





	Any Port In A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to what happens when you write with a chest infection. Yep, that's what caused my total lack of voice. It's also the reason I'm doing this story now while I'm in bed. I fear my writting has suffered because of my illness, but please know I tried :/
> 
> I do have another AOT story to write this week that I was originally going to do first; that one will feature Captain Levi. However, since this one was a request, I felt it better to make sure this one was posted ASAP
> 
> All that said, here it is!

It was a morning like most others in the old Survey Corps base. The only thing different is that is was pissing it down outside. The Special Operations Squad looked glumly out of a window. There was every chance Captain Levi would make them train in that.

'No way,' said Petra. 'There's no way he'll make us go out in that! I mean, look at all the mud it's made! No way the Captain'll want to get all muddy!' Petra looked visibly distressed by the idea. Oluo tried to take her mind off of it by making a crude joke. 'The only reason you don't want to go outside is that you're worried the rain will make your top see-through, and the only person here who doesn't want that to happen is y-' Oluo bit his tongue, literally. Petra didn't look too pleased with him. She was just about to give him an earful when Captain Levi arrived.

'Listen up. We can't exactly train outside in this shitty weather, so here are your tasks. Eld and Gunther, watch over Eren. Go through some theoretical training, bake a cake, I don't care, just so long as he doesn't transform, got it?' 'Yes, Sir!' They reply in union. 'Dismissed!' He waits for them to leave, then turns to the remaining two squad members. 'Petra and Oluo, the horses are going to be spooked out in this weather, and Ness isn't here to look after them. You're to go out there and make sure they have everything they need. And fix your shitty attitudes while you're out there, I don't have time for you two to be bickering over everything. Got it?' They both agree and salute. 'Excellent. Now if you need me, I'll be in my office going over things with Hange. Make sure you knock before you come in, don't want you trailing filth everywhere. Dismissed!' And with that, the two of them leave.

'Tsk, idiots. I hope this'll be enough to make them realise how much they need to fuck.' Levi thinks to himself, as he heads to his 'meeting' with Hange. 

\---------------

'This was the worse task we've ever been given!' Cries Petra, as her and Oluo run to the stables. They maybe not have been far from the main building, but in this weather they might as well have been the other side of wall Sina. They're both using their jackets as makeshift umbrellas, but that's doing practically nothing against the onslaught of the rain. 

'I agree, but at least the stables will be dry!' Replies Oluo, having to raise his voice over a sudden clap of thunder.

They finally reach the stable door, only to remember one thing; all of the horses had been taken out by other Survey Corps members. They had all gone to transfer more horses from the actual HQ further south. 

'Wait, hang on, if there aren't any horses, why did Captain Levi send us here?' Petra questioned aloud. 'Beats me, probably just wanted to mess with us. Prepare our minds for further psychological torment, maybe? Or perhaps he genuinely thought that there were a few horses left. Hard to say, really.' Petra rolls her eyes.

'So,' she says, rubbing her sodden arms to try and warm up 'should we head back? There's no point in us staying if there's no horses.' 

'Fair point. We should head back as quickly as we can and shower, preferably with hot water as opposed to rain water.' Just as they make to leave, the rain falls even faster, and lightning dances in the sky. Petra jumps into Oluo, clinging onto his damned shirt like a child clinging to its mother. Surely not, she wasn't… 

'Petra, are you scared of lightening?' Oluo asks, already knowing what she'll say. Of course she is, she wouldn't be holding his shirt if she wasn't. Still, he needed confirmation. 'Y-yes. I have been ever since I was a little girl. My dad used to let me hide in his bed, he told me he'd make it go away. But since I enlisted, there's been no one to make it go away. So there, I have a weakness. Are you happy?!' Petra started to cry, and Oluo did the only thing that felt right; he put his arms around her and let her cry. 

It took a good few minutes for her crying to stop, and it that time Oluo had gotten to thinking; they weren't going to be able to stay in their soaking wet clothes for very long. They'd end up catching colds, and then what would the Special Operations Squad do? They'd be two short. He scans the barn, and finds a solution he thinks will work, even if it's not all that convenient. There's a blanket sitting on a stool just inside one of the stalls, presumably used by Ness when he had to watch over any sick horses in the night. If him and Petra stripped off and huddled together under the blanket…

Yeah, as if she'd go for that.

However, as she started trembling in his arms from cold rather than fear, he decided to voice his concerns. 'Petra, I know I'm always making crude comments about you, but this time I'm being deadly serious. If we don't get out of these clothes and into something dry, we're going to be in big trouble.' Apparently Petra had made the same mental leap, because instead of slapping him she said 'we could use that blanket over there. It looks big enough for two. If we hang out clothes on the stable door they might dry a little quicker.' Petra slips from his embrace and makes a start on her belts, but it takes Oluo a few seconds to process what's happening before his body catches up.

In no time at all Oluo is down to his boxers, and he looks over at Petra, expecting to find her in a similar state. However, when he sees her, her bottom half is bare apart from her panties, but she's still wearing her soaked t-shirt. Oluo is puzzled. 'Petra, what is it? Why have you stopped?' His voice takes on a edge of concern; they need to get this over with asap, or else they both freeze to death. 'It's just that, it's been so long since anyone saw me naked. I'm worried you'll laugh at me.' Petra's face turns bright red at the admission.

Oluo marches over to her, grabs the hem of her shirt, and yanks it over her head. Before she has time to protest, he pushes her down onto some hay, yanks off her remaining piece of clothing, and grabs the blanket. He covers her with it before he disrobes and hangs up their clothes. Once he's satisfied that's all that needs doing, he slips into the blanket next to her. 

Petra'a face looks so red he's worried her head will explode. 'What the hell was that?! You couldn't have given me some warning first!' 'Oh yeah, like what?! 'Sorry Petra, but I'm gonna have to strip you down as quickly as I can to stop you getting sick due to your misplaced insecurities'?!' Petra is speechless, torn between anger and shock.

It's a few minutes before Petra calms down, but that brings with it it's own problem; she's still freezing. 

They subconsciously start huddling together for warmth, but soon a problem arises; being in such proximity to a beautiful woman's tits has sent Oluo's blood rushing south. It isn't long until Petra notices.

'So, got a boner, huh?' She tries to sound casual, but on the inside her thoughts are racing. Is he going to do anything with said boner. Does she want him to do anything with it? I mean, he's a friend and all, but she's never really thought of him that way. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to look him in the eyes afterwards. However, as cold as she is, some impromptu sex might be just what she needs to warm up.

Oluo stares at her. 'Yes, I do. Do you want it? I'm willing to share it with you, it's so nice and warm after all.' Oluo internally winces. Shit. He had to act like a jerk in a situation like this. Here he was, the subject of his desire ever since they met at boot camp, obviously uncomfortable, and he was essentially asking her for a quick fuck. 'Smooth' he thought to himself, 'I'm sure she's gagging for you now.'

To Oluo's surprise, Petra answers his lewd question by grabbing his dick. 'Alright, I'm in. Two conditions; this is a one-off, and I want you to take me from behind. I don't want a relationship right now, not with everything that's happened lately. I know that if I see you when you're inside of me, it'll make my decision harder the maintain, even though I know in my heart that it's the right one. I need this right now, but if you can't follow those two conditions then forget it.

Oluo sits up, and looks down at her. 'Get on your hands and knees and spread your legs.' That one sentence is enough to let her know that he means business. 

She gets into position as requested, and starts to feel herself getting wet. 'It really has been a while if all it takes is a few choice words and a feel of a cock to get me ready.' She thinks, but her train of thought is cut short my Oluo rubbing his dick between her folds. She starts to moan a little at the friction, delighting in the way it felt. She starts to rock herself against him, and the motion causes hay to stimulate her nipples. After deciding that he's done playing with her, Oluo thrusts into her, giving her a few seconds to adjust. She wasn't expecting him to ram into her so suddenly, but she soon relaxes around him. Oluo grabs a corner of the blanket in each hand, then grabs Petra's hand. He somehow manages to shuffle them over to a nearby hay bale. Once he's got her leaning over it, he starts fucking her. 

His thrusts start out strong, a huge contrast to one other person Petra has bedded over her lifetime. Whereas he was slow and tender as he took her, Oluo showed neither of those things; it was fast and rough, but she loved it.

His constant thrusting set her body into overdrive, thoughts entirely consumed by the way he felt inside her, and the way her body felt being taken against the hay. Thanks to their position, it wasn't just her nipples she found being stimulated; the hay also felt delicious against her clit. 

It didn't take long before Petra felt her climax approaching. Oluo sensed this, and some how managed to take her even harder, causing her to scream in ecstasy. He hoped that no one had come to look for them, but that suddenly became unimportant as she shattered around him. The tightness of her, and the way her juices felt dripping down his cock, were all it took for Oluo to follow suit. He kept thrusting as he climaxed, filling her to the brim with shot after shot of his cum. 

When their breathing had calmed down, Oluo slipped out, and the sight of seed sliding down her leg was almost enough to make him harden again. Alas, this was a one-shot deal, and he knew that he'd done what they'd agreed to do.

He pulled her off of the hay bale and into his arms, making sure they were both covered with the blanket. Suitably warm and completely exhausted, it didn't take long before they were both sound asleep, cradled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I meant about illness affecting me? :P it's terribly cheesy and unoriginal, plus I don't think the characters had very strong motivations… 
> 
> However, it is done now. If any of you did happen to enjoy it, then please feel free to leave comments and kudos as normal.
> 
> Ta ta for now :)


End file.
